engasadafandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mer-Alicorn
The Little Mer-Alicorn is movie spoof animal style of The Little Mermaid (1989) is created by Engasada Juventud. It appeared on YouTube on October 21, 2014. But later has been changed since October 22, 2015 and now it appeared again on September 24, 2016. Cast: *Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ariel *Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Eric *Oopsy Bear (Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot) as Flounder *Edison (LeapFrog) as Sebastian *Skully (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Scuttle *Dr. Whooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as King Triton *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ursula *Flim and Flam (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Flotsam and Jetsam *Glut the Shark as himself *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Harold the Seahorse *Mr. Websley (LeapFrog) as Grimsby *Mrs. Twitcher (Pip Ahoy!) as Carlotta *ZeFronk/Frankie (Tasty Time with ZeFronk) as Chef Louie *Scout (Scout and Friends) as Max *Queen Chrysalis disguised as Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ursula as Vanessa *The Big Red Chicken (Dora the Explorer) as the Priest *The Vowels (Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm), Cap (Poppets Town) and Professor Quigley (LeapFrog) as Sailors in "Fathoms Below" *Sassy Saddles, Coco Pommel, Coloratura, Princess Celestia, Starlight Glimmer, and Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ariel's Sisters *Palace Pets (Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets) and G3 Ponies (My Little Pony G3) as the Jig Dancing Sailors *Pirate Pig (Dora the Explorer), the Elephants (Fishtronaut), Mr. Morris (Pip Ahoy!), and G3.5 Mane 5 (My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure) as the Sailors during Storm *Clarabelle Cow (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse), Grandma (Max and Ruby), and Granny Turtle (Franklin) as Washerwomen Scene Index: *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 2 - Edison's Concert ("Daughters of Dr. Whooves") *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 3 - Cadance at The Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 4 - Cadance Meets Skully *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 5 - Queen Chrysalis Watches Cadance *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 8 - The Storm *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 9 - Shining Armor is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 11 - Cadance's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 12 - Queen Chrysalis' Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 13 - In Shining Armor's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 17 - Queen Chrysalis Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 20 - Queen Chrysalis' Wrath *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Alicorn part 22 - End Credits Dedicated To: *bibleanddisneyfan *dustin1202 *KARDisney *LionKingRulezAgain1 *MrWaltdisneyclassic Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Numbers Ahoy *Letter Factory *Poppets Town *Math Circus *Talking Words Factory *Let's Go to School *Math Adventure to the Moon *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Jake and the Never Land Pirates (Including Captain Jake) *The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park *My Little Pony: Meet the Ponies *Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets *Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory *Dora the Explorer *Fishtronaut *Pip Ahoy! *My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure *Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper *Doctor Whooves and Assistant *Julius Jr. *P. King Duckling *Go, Diego Go! *Dora and Friends: Into the City! *Minka's Diary *Teletubbies *Mouk *I Am Weasel *Doki *Max & Ruby *Nature Cat *Barney's Great Adventure *Let's Bake a Cake! (Music Video by PlayKids) *Abadas *Paboo & Mojies *Wildernuts *YaYa & Zouk *A Tad of Christmas Cheer *Playing with Skully *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure *Tasty Time with ZeFronk *Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! *Scout and Friends 2: Number Land *Doctor Whooves Adventures: Fashionably Late *The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army (aka Hanuman vs. 7 Ultraman) Category:Engasada Juventud Category:My Little Pony Pictures Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:3D films Category:Animal Style Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Candidates for deletion